Jealousy
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: "I don't like it. I don't like it at all." A oneshot on a very jealous Yukine and a very dense Yato. YatoXYukine fanfic, enjoy!


**Jealousy**

Jealousy.

Jealousy is one of the variables which can taint one's character.

It burns both the heart and mind.

Instead of looking at others, it is better to remain busy developing our own specialities.

But do I have any specialities?

Am I worthy to be by your side?

I guess not.

Not that you have Nora and now.

~.~.~.~

My name is Yukine.

Well, that's not really my name. It was a name given to me by some weird guy in a stinky jersey and a hole-ridden scarf.

Anyway, I'm 14 years of age, hobbies are playing video games, loves hot meals and warm clothes, fluffy bed, hates the dark... Oh, and did I mention that I'm dead?

Yeah, mighty shocker.

I'm what you humans call a wandering spirit. I die and I wander around town, doing mindless things like floating in the air.

But not anymore.

I was drifting one night when some self-proclaimed god with clammy and cold hands grabbed me, named me 'Sekki' and made me into a shinki. Sorry,_ his_ shinki. A shinki to a worthless god who wears a jersey, scarf, boots and owns nothing.

He also does the three 'K' jobs: Kitsui(difficult), Kitanai(dirty) and Kiken(dangerous). Meaning that he risks his life for doing a dangerous job with measly income. It sucks for me.

I don't deny that I have hurt him before. He gave me a name, gave me a new lease in life and tolerated me. I kept on hurting him at the time, and refused to change my ways. After the purification ceremony though, I felt indebted to him. Even when I caused me worlds of pain, he didn't want to disown me or kill me. He kept me by his side.

And for that I am forever grateful.

However, I don't want to just be his shinki anymore. I don't want to be his lackey, assistant, weapon, regalia or whatever you call it. I know he treats me as a friend, but I want to be more than that. I want to stay by his side forever.

I get this feeling in my chest whenever I see him with someone else. This heavy sinking feeling which sometimes clutches my heart in a vice-like grip. I don't know what it is, but I suppose it's jealousy.

I did feel jealous when I saw living human kids get all they want, but this is kind of different. This feels more painful. More hurtful.

I feel that when I see him with Hiyori sometimes. Like when he gets too close to her, or when she blushes as she comes in contact with him and tries to hide it. I feel it when I see him with Koufuku, the way he teases her, the way she speaks cutely to him, the way they link their hands in front of us. I especially feel that when I see the stray, Nora. I don't like it when she asks for him to call her name. I don't like it when she says that he belongs to her and her to him. I don't like it when she stands in front of him, wearing a smile.

I don't like it at all.

It is not even my place to tell him what to do. He can do whatever he wants since he's a god right? He can steal, lie and even kill. He would have nothing to fear and have no remorse afterwards.

So why are there tears falling from my eyes? Why is it that my body is shaking? Why do I feel that vice-like grip on my heart again? Why does it hurt more than the last time? Why can't I make it stop?

I have to stop. He'll get hurt again if I don't stop. I'll stab him again. I'll cause him pain again. I don't want to see him in pain. Please, just stop.

_Ne, Yukine. I'm going out for a while. _

I have to stop.

_I'm going to meet Nora, the stray. _

Just stop already.

_I have some things to discuss with her. _

Please stop. I'm begging you.

_I won't be back for a while, so you can snack at Kofuku or Hiyori's place~!_

Stop, dammit!

"Oi, Yukine? What's wrong?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

This cannot be happening right now. It can't. I don't need him to see my face right now. I don't want to see him right now. I don't want to stare into his ocean blue eyes. I don't want to touch his soft navy blue hair. I don't want to resist the urge to kiss those lips.

I don't want to.

"Yukine? Are you sick? Did something happen?"

Don't. Don't put your hand on my shoulder. Don't sound so concerned for me. Don't act like my parent, because you're not. You're just an unpopular god and I'm just your worthless shinki. I don't even know if I can be your shinki any longer.

So stop, just stop.

"Yukine!"

"..-op. Just stop."

"Hah? What are you talking about this time?"

I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes, I didn't need him to see it. I need to face him straight on this time, no more running away.

But all my resolve melted when I saw those eyes. They were a very sad blue, one filled with worry and concern. For a second there I just wanted to collapse in his arms and cry my eyes out. I wanted him to hug me, stroke my hair and tell me it was alright. That nothing was going to happen to me.

"You have Nora now, don't you?" I asked as his hand was pushed away. "So go to her already."

"Yukine, what are you say-..."

"Or go to Koufuku's place! How about Hiyori? You wanna go to Hiyori's house instead?" My resolve came slinking back.

"Yukine..."

"Or maybe you don't like those kind of girls! Maybe you like those big-breasted ones that you always talk about! The ones you will get when you have a shrine!"

I was angry now, I could tell that my face was red from the exertion, my hands were clenched at my side and trembling. I had stood up in my outburst and was craning my neck to meet his now steely gaze.

"Why do you even care?" It came out no more than a whisper. "Why do you come back to me? Why can't you just go away?!"

Warm hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me forward. I felt a gush of wind on my face, wind tugging at the strands of my blond hair. Before I could even register what was happening, a pair of rough lips met mine, pressing softly.

I squirmed against his touch. I didn't want his, but I did. I didn't want him to kiss me at that moment, but I wanted him to kiss me for a long time now. I wanted this ever since.

My wrists were released from his hold, his hands travelling up and down my arms in a soothing movement. Unconsciously, my fingers tangled themselves in his silky navy blue locks, feeling the softness between my skin. His tongue darted against my lips and I granted him entrance. The wet muscle moved inside my mouth, swirling in every corner. Timidly, I raised my own tongue and slipped it into his mouth, feeling his perfect teeth.

"Mmf, Yukine..."

I was afraid to let go. I was afraid to let this moment slip by me. I was afraid that he might not love me after all. I was terrified of the thought.

"Ya-...Yato..."

I felt a pressure on my shoulders as he pulled away, saliva still connecting our lips. We were both out of breath, our cheeks flushed. I kept clinging to his neck, I didn't want him to disappear. I cast my eyes away from his dazzling blue ones, too afraid and too terrified of what he might say.

"Yukine, look at me. Please." His fingers lifted my chin slightly, so that I could face him.

It hurt knowing that he doesn't love me.

"Yato, I love you." There, I said it. Are you happy now world? Are you happy that my feelings are going to be crushed? Are you happy that I'll live in despair?

Another soft pressure on my lips, chaste and sweet. I could feel his grin, his stupid goofy grin. "I love you too, Yukine."

I could not tell you what I was feeling then. I still can't. It felt like the whole world was in my hands, like I won the lottery or made an amazing discovery. It just felt like my feelings being returned.

"That is cute and sweet, but can you two not do it in front of my shrine? It's for scholars, not lovers."

"Tenjin-sama?!"

"Oh, can it old man."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this fic! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed it too. <strong>

**I've been dying to write a Noragami fic and now I can post it on fanfic, so yay! Would love to see more Yatone from now on!**

**Please review/favourite if you think this is good and In should write more fics like these. **

**See you next time!**


End file.
